1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device configuring a vehicle seatbelt apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-184520, a gas generator is used to switch from a mode in which deformation is allowed to be caused in a second deformation portion of a torsion shaft to a mode in which deformation is not allowed to be caused in the second deformation portion, however such a configuration leads to an increase in costs. It has been noticed that amount of a webbing pulled out front a spool varies depending on frame of an occupant. A configuration in which, rotation of the spool in a pull-out direction is transmitted to a rotation body with the rotation speed being reduced and mechanically switching is performed between the above modes when a rotation position of the rotation body has reached a specific position, enables costs to be reduced.
However, when a switching section performs a switching operation to switch between the above modes in pull-out and take-up of the webbing during normal usage, operation noise may occur accompanying the switching operation, and/or a large amount of force may be required during the switching operation. This is detrimental to user sensation in pull-out and take-up of the webbing during normal usage.